User talk:Nihilus Shadow
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 23:49, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Duplicate images Please do not upload duplicate images we already have (hence duplicate) under new filenames. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:13, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Images on articles When you're adding images to articles, please do not add px sizes to them unless it is a list article (such as a list of unnamed people). Thumbnails do not require px sizes, since each user's settings will size them appropriately. Thanks a bunch! -- Sulfur 21:33, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean by adding px sizes. Please let me know and I'll try to stop doing that lol. - Nihilus Shadow For example, this image tag has a px size listed (200px): : Whereas, this image tag, which is the way that things should be done, does not: : Do you see what I mean now? Also, when writing on a talk page, please sign your text with ~~~~, it tags your name and puts a time tag on it as well. Thanks! -- Sulfur 22:07, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ---- Please also keep image file sizes between 30 and 70 kbs @ <800px, several recent images you uploaded could have been/and were compressed from well over 150kbs to well within the ranges I referenced above. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 02:26, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :As well, please cite images you upload. I suspect File:USS Enterprise-D, These Are the Voyages.jpg is from , but would appreciate it if the uploader could confirm it. --Alan del Beccio 02:32, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Cropping Please crop out the "black bars" from your uploads. We like to keep our images neat and tidy. --Alan 12:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Images (redux) Please make a serious effort to follow the directions in the image policy on MA. If you do not cite your images to a source (ie, which movie they are from) and license them ( is good for images from episodes or films), your images will have to be removed from the site. Thank you. -- sulfur 19:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Viceroy pic Awesome Viceroy pic. It actually creeps me out a little to look at it! -Angry Future Romulan 01:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC)